Kingdom Hearts Legacy (English dub)
by Puella Comico
Summary: This fanfic is a retelling of the popular video game franchise from start to finish along with new stories that will connect the end of our characters' journeys. Enjoy;-)


Based on the most popular video game series

From Disney, and Square Enix

KINGDOM HEARTS LEGACY!

Level 1 - The Unexpected Encounter! The Age of Fairy Tales!

Original Concept

Tetsuya Nomura

Story Adapted by

Puella Comicò

\- The characters like the Master of Masters, and Chirithy are not mine, this is a work of fanfiction. I will NOT sell it due to copyright laws and infringement!

Summary: This took place in the Age of Fairy Tales where a young boy named Yun encounters the legendary Master of Masters who gives him some info on the stars, the worlds, and the secret of the worlds' fates; but made the child promise to NEVER tell anyone about their encounter, and conversation no matter the cost!

(We begin our story at Radiant Garden in the outside gardens with a four-year-old girl with red hair named Kairi, and her grandma - Suzanna.)

(She asks her grandma to tell her a story that would amaze her for the rest of her life.)

Kairi: Hey, Grandma?

Suzanna: Hm? What is it, my child?

Kairi: Could you tell me the story?

Suzanna: *laughs softly* Again, sweetie? Well...

Kairi: Pretty please? *pouts*

Suzanna: *sighs kindly* Very well, then.

Kairi: HOORAY!

(Kairi is now ready to enjoy the same old tale that has been told and passed down for many, MANY centuries.)

(The girl's grandmother begins the story as images of a world, and people appear on the second page of our dearly beloved fanfiction.)

Suzanna: *voice* Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light.

(Everyone starts arguing for the light. They all die as their hearts give in to the darkness.)

Suzanna: *voice* Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared.

(A pitched-black scene shows a small white light in the middle. Probably a light of a child.)

(We now go back to the outside gardens with Kairi along with her grandma Suzanna as she continues to explain the last couple of parts of the old story to her grand-daughter.)

Suzanna: But small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children.

Kairi: *awed in amazement*

Suzanna: With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now.

Kairi: *nods happily* Mm-Hm!

(A new scene appears, but this time with a mysterious weapon called the "Keyblade" as words appear on.)

Mysterious Voice: You must look deep within your heart. No matter the cost!

(Another scene appears to reveal a colorful platform with five emblems adorning it.)

Mysterious Voice: This is where our story begins. In The Age of Fairy Tales.

(This will be the first chapter of our English-Language manga adaptation based on the popular video game series.)

World 1 - KINGDOM HEARTSχ(chi)

~ Daybreak Town - Early Dawn ~

(A range of colorful mountains and pine trees; all behind numerous of houses as the fog stretches throughout the town itself.)

Chirithy: *narrating* Long, long ago, all of the worlds were still one. Back then, this was known as "The Age of Fairy Tales". Our story took place in Daybreak Town.

(A clock tower with a man in a long, black hooded coat as he stands on top of it with his hands behind his back overlooking the town and its people.)

Chirithy: *narrating* The Master of Masters had an eye that would gaze into the future for the worlds, and their pure-hearted people. He would bestow five of his six apprentices each with a copy of The Legendary Book of Prophecies, which was all written in the events soon to come.

~ Starry Park - Daybreak Town - Midsummer Evening - Five Years Earlier... ~

(In a midsummer evening five years ago, where three eight-year-olds Yun Tao, Shi Jing, and Héliú Chana were playing in a grassy field searching for fireflies to keep for fun.)

Héliú: Hey, did ya found anything guys?

Yun: Not yet! We'll keep looking. *turns to Shi* Hey, did you find some fireflies yet Shi?

Shi: I haven't yet.

Yun: Really? Lemme see what you got!

Shi: S-Sure. *shows Yun what items he has in his small hands*

Yun: You found some small pebbles? *sweatdrops in confusion* Uhhh... Wow! They look very -

Shi: I knew it!

Yun: ...?

Shi: You're not impressed, *sniffles sadly* aren't you?

Yun: Huh?! *Shi is about to cry* N-No, it's just... The pebbles look cool... But we're mainly searching for fireflies. So there's no need to cry about what you found, okay? *smiles kindly at his friend*

Shi: Oh, I see. *lowers head; with tears in his eyes* I-I'm sorry... *sniffles sadly; again* I'm really, REALLY sorry...! *starts crying*

Yun: *shocked; now concerned for his friend* ...!

(Yun always knew that his best friend Shi had a very shy timid personality and was somewhat of a crybaby at times, but was easily forgiven by all of his friends and family.)

Yun: *sighs softly; softly pats Shi's head* That's okay, Shi-Shi. It was just an honest mistake, okay? *gave his friend a big grin*

(She slowly looked up and saw Yun smiling at him as forgiveness; just like every friend would.)

(Shi wiped his eyes and smiled softly at Yun; then his cheeks turned scarlet red as he started to blush.)

Yun: Hm? *giggles* Why's your face turning red?

Shi: *blushes harder* Huh?! W-What do ya mean?

Yun: *giggles; then stops calmly* Aw, it's nothing. It's just a little question that's all, okay?

Shi: Oh... O-Okay. *rubs thumbs together* Well, I-I guess I'll keep looking for fireflies, alright?

Yun: Alright! I'll keep looking too!

Shi: *nods* Mmh!

Héliú: Hey, Yun! Shi! *steps in* What're you having a conversation for? We need to find some fireflies before their lights die out! Okay?

Shi: Okaaay...

Yun: *blushes* O-Okay, Héliú. Sure!

Héliú: *closes eyes; smiles sweetly at them* ...

(Yun and Shi now returned to finding fireflies; Yun smiles and blushes as he continued to look for the flies.)

(Shi looked at him, feeling anxious... Or jealous?! Who knows.)

Yun: *happy as he still looks for the flies; sighs happily* Wow, isn't she something, Shi?

Shi: *turns head to the right in disappointment* Yeah, I guess...? Mmmmh...!

Yun: *smiles; chuckles gladly* *hears bushes ruffling* ...!

(Yun turned around then saw the Masters of Masters who we saw now was walking through the forest.)

Yun: Hm? Who's he?

Shi: *tries to get Yun's attention* H-Hey Yun? A-Are you okay...? Yun...? Yun?!

Yun: *still staring at the Master of Masters; talking to Shi; without facing him* Yeah, I'm okay. Hey, Shi? I'm gonna take a walk for a bit. *Shi is confused* Tell Héliú that I'm going for a little walk in the woods and won't be able to catch any more fireflies for the night, alright?

Shi: H-Huh?! What do you mean, Yun? Are you thinking about heading to the Forest Woods, ALONE?! They say if someone goes through those trees; they'll come back a really different person!

(Yun does not listen to his friend's warning, and then ran off to follow the Master.)

Shi: H-Hey, Yun! W-Where are you going?! YUN!?

(Yun began to chase after the Master of Masters through Forest Woods all by himself.)

(He kept chasing, and chasing the Master as fast as he could; then spotted the Master outside Forest Woods on a cliff as Yun made it out safely like most children would do if they were independent enough, though.)

(He slowly walked toward and grabbed his sleeve in curiosity.)

Yun: Hey, Mister?

Master of Masters: *faces little Yun*

(The Master kneels to take a close look at the child's curious face with full suspicion.)

Yun: *startled* ...!

(The Master stared at Yun in full concentration; seeing if there is some potential within the boy. Maybe.)

Master of Masters: *speaking in a very calm tone* What is it that you want, child?

(Young Yun flinched a bit as he was a little cautious about the Master of Masters; thinking that he is going to hurt him or something.)

Master of Masters: Well...

Yun: ...! *shyly looks down* Ummm... *quickly faces the Master; then asks him a question* Why're you looking at the stars in the sky? What're the stars made of? And what do they represent? Can you tell me, mister? Please?

(The Master was silent with the question in the last couple of minutes at first; then, he sat down with his legs crossed as he offered the eight-year-old boy a seat next to him.)

(The Master of Masters begins to explain about the stars, what they are, and what they represent.)

Master of Masters: Ya see, number 1 - I'm looking at the stars because why not; lookin' at them is fun! Number 2 - Every star is a massive, luminous ball of plasma that is held by the gravity of every night sky. Number 3 - Each of them represents a fragment of a specific world; a world filled with beautiful, majestic light.

Yun: *gasps in amazement* Wow...

Master of Masters: *nods* Uh-huh!

(Yun then asks the Master his fourth and final question)

Yun: But, what happens to the stars if they're no longer filled with light?

(The Master thinks for a second.)

Master of Masters: I dunno kid... The intel I might give you maybe Ehhh... difficult.

Yun: HUH?! *begs* Awww c'mon, please? *makes sad puppy pout*

Master of Masters:...! *sweatdrop; a bit uneasy; sighs* Alrighty! I'll indulge you. But this info of the worlds' fate stays between the two of us! Do you promise?

Yun: *nods happily* Mmh! I promise!

(The Master gets close to Yun's left ear as he carefully explained about the worlds and their fate.)

Yun: *shocked; after the Master finished explanation about worlds' fate; faces the Master* For REAL!? B-But why?

Master of Masters: *menacing tone* You'll see, my boy.

(As the stars continue to shine in the crystal blue night sky, the Master stands back up and stretches his back straight from being so stiff after bending it as well as sitting with one leg up while talking to little Yun.)

Master of Masters: Oh! And one more thing... *faces Yun; Yun faces him; the Master places his right hand in the middle of his own chest* May Our Hearts Be Our Guiding Key!

(And with that, the Master of Masters then heads back to his own home.)

Yun: *speechless* ...

Héliú: *voice; shouts* Yun!

Shi: *voice; shouts nervously* H-Hey, Yun!

Yun: Huh? *turns to see his friends* Oh, hey guys. How did you guys find me from the forest, all the way to the cliff?

Shi: *panicking with tears in his eyes* WHAT DO YOU MEAN "find you from the forest, all to the cliff?!" WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU! W-WE THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER COME BACK TO US! *starts sobbing*

Héliú: *nods in concern* Mm-Hm! Mm-Hm!

Shi: *sniffling and hiccuping as he keeps shedding tears* W-What were you doing after you made it out of the forest? *wipes eyes with his sleeve; sniffles again*

Héliú: Yeah. Also, who the heck were you talking to?

Yun: *looks at the night sky with a smile* Someone who gave me the most inspiring words!

Shi Héliú: *tilt their heads in confusion* Huh...?

(Then all of a sudden, Yun knew what he wants to be when he grows up.)

Yun: Shi, Héliú. Do you guys know what I want to be when I grow up?

Héliú: *a bit confused* Hmmm? What are you talking about exactly?

Shi: Y-Yeah, like what DO you want to be, Y-Yun?

Yun: *smiles big* When I grow up, I want to be... A Keyblade Master! Y'know, someone who travels from world to world fighting monsters, and saving the day no matter the cost, right?

(Shi and Héliú were shocked by what Yun want to become.)

Shi: U-Umm, Yun? D-Don't you think that's um-

Héliú: *smiles* An amazing dream!

Yun: *surprised; blushes* Really?! Ya think so?

Héliú: *happily nods* Mm-hm!

Yun: *gasps; blushes happily at Héliú; sighs*

Shi: *annoyed* Oh bother...

(A voice of a twenty-year-old Yun starts to narrate the first part of the timeline in this adaptation; starting with his story through The Age of Fairy Tales.)

Yun: 'May Our Hearts Be Our Guiding Key'. Those were the first words "he" said to me. I was only eight years old and in second grade. Since then, I became obsessively fond of those inspiring words... and I never EVER forgot about them!

~ End of Unexpected Encounter! The Age of Fairy Tales ~

Disney/Square Enix/Tetsuya Nomura/Shinji Hashimoto


End file.
